


Saft

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [5]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, but the rest is soft, i should just keep quiet and go back to sleep, it's saft, not the kind of stuff i usually write, the beginning is sad, the story is sad but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: These titles aren't getting better...Inspired by this:A is very depressed and ends up standing on the edge of a bridge/building with the intention to commit suicide. B manages to talk them down. A and B become very close and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't usually write sad, depressing stuff but I got inspired... however, it became soft in spite of me, I just can't do sad... but anyway, I tried so this was more of an experiment than anything...

He was on that bridge, thinking about jumping from it for the millionth time. Wondering if anyone would miss him. People may not even notice he was gone. What was the point of living anymore? All the people he met and got attached to ended up leaving him. His family had left... the love of his life had left, he didn't have any friends, he was all alone. 

Ilhoon had been thinking about ending his life for a while. What's the point of living a boring and unhappy life? When his parents had divorced, they had both moved to places away from each other, leaving Ilhoon in the middle. His father had started a new life with that woman he had met just right after divorcing and Ilhoon wasn't a part of his new life.  
His mother had met a guy on the internet and Ilhoon and her had gotten into a huge fight because Ilhoon didn't like nor trusted him and said she should choose, her son or that weird internet guy.   
Ilhoon regretted a lot of stuff, but this was probably one of the ones he regretted the most... He took a deep breath and stepped over the safety rail, it was night already and there was no one in sight, Ilhoon looked at the black water in front of him, it looked strangely appealing. He was afraid, but he also felt it would be so nice to end it all, to just stop being. 

 

Hyunsik was having a night jogging, he hadn't done anything productive today and wasn't planning on doing so, but his mother called him and scolded him for not doing anything of his life and threatened to go to his home herself to make him.do something. He ended up going for a run because he did not want her to barge in in the middle of the night, telling him not to spend his weekends on his couch playing games or watching TV.  
Deep-down, Hyunsik knew she was right so he did as he was told and was now jogging with his earphones plugged in, on that bridge he didn't really like, it was too high and too wide... He had just decided to take a break and finish crossing the bridge walking when he noticed a standing form on the edge of the bridge. His mind thought quickly as he started running again, praying that the person out there wasn't going to do anything before he arrived.  
He raced over there and found a guy, standing, he seemed depressed, Hyunsik couldn't see quite clearly but the guy was deeply looking into the water, Hyunsik didn't know what to do, he was afraid the guy would fall if he suddenly called him, and he had to admit he was afraid of the height, he really hated that bridge. He made some noise running on purpose, for the guy not to be startled and stopped a few meters from him, not wanting him to take any harsh decision. 

The guy had noticed him and looked his way, Hyunsik smiled awkwardly, regretting not calling the emergencies when he had the chance to. Instead, he remembered a guide he had read a long time ago and did what it suggested, since he was a bit panicked, he didn't quite formulate it the way he would have in another situation, it came out a bit abruptly:   
\- Are you enjoying the view in a very dangerous way or are you about to jump?   
The guy didn't answer, as his eyes were getting accustomed at the obscurity, Hyunsik noticed he looked young, probably younger than him, he had dark circles and overall looked really tired, he didn't seem to care that at any rushed movement, he might fall off. 

Hyunsik carried on:   
\- I'm Hyunsik, I was running and I saw you, I couldn't just pass by without asking! Are you alright? Do you mind telling me your name?   
The guy was still looking at him, directly at his eyes, he seemed a bit surprised, and full of wonder, still, he was motionless and didn't seem to be planning on going back down on the ground. 

Hyunsik took it as an approval to keep talking. He didn't know what to say so he started trying to reassure the guy:   
\- So, I don't know why you're here and if you really intend to jump but I'm going to stay here as long as you need me to, and I will listen to you if you wanna talk and -Hyunsik sat down- I won't go away. 

Ilhoon was confused. When he had lost all will to live, and all will to go on, a weird guy (weird he was, who the hell would have a jogging past midnight? Maybe he was a serial killer, which Ilhoon wouldn't mind) started talking to him. And said he wouldn't leave, were these only promises he wouldn't keep or was the guy really determined to listen to whatever he wanted to say? When the guy, Hyunsik, sat down, Ilhoon answered in a very calm tone, he was almost whispering:   
\- I'm about to jump.   
What was the point in lying? He was indeed about to jump. He might as well be honest... It was all Ilhoon said for half an hour. Now he was torn, maybe this wasn't the day to end his life. Maybe the guy was just some other liar and maybe he would destroy Ilhoon even more. 

Ilhoon managed to say after a while:   
\- You being there isn't gonna stop me you know? I'll still jump...   
He was surprised to see the guy standing up, he thought he was going to leave but then, Hyunsik climbed over the safety rail and stood beside him saying:   
\- In that case, I might as well jump with you then...   
For the first time, Hyunsik saw some real reaction from Ilhoon, apparently, the guy was not okay with somebody else than him dying. Ilhoon turned his way with a frown and asserted:   
\- Don't. Why would you do that? Get down it's dangerous!   
Hyunsik looked determined:   
\- No, I'm gonna jump. It isn't that scary is it? It's like bungee jumping without elastic... 

Ilhoon was now panicked, he carefully walked closer to the guy, saying:   
\- No, it's not. Get down from here!   
\- Maybe we should jump together? 

Hyunsik put a foot above the water, and Ilhoon grabbed him, he then realized that at this point, they were both going to fall. And they did. For the seconds he was falling, Ilhoon realized he wasn't that ready to die yet. He had never had a chance to know what being happy in life was, he had never had a chance to love and be loved by somebody, he only had had bad experiences in love, and he had never had a chance to explain to his parents how they had deeply hurt him. He had unfinished businesses too... But still, he wanted to save the weird guy and tried to make it so he would be a shield for the other when they would hit the water. 

But once they did, Ilhoon realized the guy had been faster and he took the hit. Since the guy seemed unconscious, Ilhoon thanked the swimming classes for learning him how to save somebody from drowning and it took him all his strength swimming to the shore. 

The guy wasn't waking up so Ilhoon tried to reanimate him, yet again, thanking his grand-mother for having him have swimming lessons. He did the best he could and the guy finally coughed. Ilhoon called the emergencies (there was a phone booth, he was surprised these still existed but he was so glad to see one...) and went to the hospital with the guy.  
He was a bit disoriented. He had been so focused on saving his savior, everything else seemed foggy and unclear. He was sure of one thing. He wouldn't leave the guy until he was sure he was alright. When asked about personal information, all he could say was that the guy was named Hyunsik.  
When he had coughed, he had woken up for like 2 seconds before passing out again. Ilhoon had some injuries, the medical team was actually amazed he had even managed to walk to the phone booth, especially after swimming that long. Ilhoon had passed out in the ambulance and only woken up in a hospital room. He had casts everywhere and apparently, he had some broken ribs.  
The doctor told him that they had survived because the bridge wasn't that high and, actually, their clothes had slowed them down, which had reduced the impact with the water. Hyunsik and him were in the same room, they were 3 others persons and the sixth bed was empty. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the end of my little "i'm trying out something sad for a change" experiment, which became soft because soft is my jam anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day!

Hyunsik had casts on both legs and arms, a bandage on his head and apparently, he had had a surgery while Ilhoon was passed out. Hyunsik didn't wake up for a few days. In these few days, Ilhoon witnessed a lot of people visiting him. His family had come a lot, as well as his friends. These were a bunch of crazy people. First there had been the tall guy who had brought a fish balloon along with the one that had brought a lot of food and, if  Ilhoon    wasn't mistaken, coupons for coffee and they had fought for most of their times in the room, while taking the unconscious  Hyunsik  as a witness. The one that had entered panicked and that hadn't left Hyunsik's side until another one came (Ilhoon wasn't sure but it seemed they were a couple) and brought him out with the help of the nurse. Lastly the two first friends came back with a guy that didn't have a lot of hair and who looked really nice and who brought Hyunsik flowers. Ilhoon was amazed at how his friends seemed to care about him. The one that had stayed really long at Hyunsik's bedside was the first one who talked to him, he introduced himself as Eunkwang. He approached him in a friendly and careful way and thanked him for saving Hyunsik. Which made Ilhoon cry (he didn't know why though, he hadn't cried in years) and after that, they all thanked him and the guy with little hair, who was actually named Peniel, brought him flowers, the tall guy, Sungjae, brought him a stuffed fish (Ilhoon didn't really know what to do with it but he was deeply touched by the gift, apparently Sungjae had a problem with fishes), the one who seemed to be Eunkwang's boyfriend, Minhyuk, brought him books and asked him if he needed anything and the food guy, Changsub, brought food for him too, each time he came. Ilhoon didn't quite know why they were this nice to him but he found himself happy to see them whenever they came. They brought life to the room (at some point it did get annoying but being in a hospital room all day is kind of boring). When Hyunsik finally woke up, Ilhoon had already been moved to another section of the hospital, he had agreed on a therapy and was now in the psychiatry section. He had been very surprised when Hyunsik's friends had come to see him there, yet again bringing books from Minhyuk, another stuffed fish, along with a fish balloon, Ilhoon wondered where that Sungjae found them, food and coffee coupons from Changsub, Peniel had brought some comics this time and Eunkwang had brought him an old mp3 player, saying it didn't look much but it was great. Ilhoon felt really thankful of these guys. At first, he didn't dare going to Hyunsik's room but did it after a while, when it was after visiting time. Hyunsik too had changed room, he had been transferred to a one-person room and Ilhoon hesitated for a while in front if the door before knocking. When he entered, he felt really shy but Hyunsik seemed glad to see him, which was weird since he had almost died because of him... Hyunsik didn't have one of his arms cast and his head bandage anymore. Ilhoon felt relieved to see he was apparently doing well.   
\- I learned your name was Ilhoon... -was the first thing Hyunsik said, with a smile that was worth a billion words. 

Ilhoon still felt a bit uncomfortable but Hyunsik offered him a seat and started making conversation, at first Ilhoon only said some “yes” or “no” here and there, then started making short sentences. The next time he went to see Hyunsik, he got a bit more talkative. He stayed there a very long time, and did so all the times he went to see Hyunsik, and wondered why no one chased him out at some point (he didn't know his doctor had asked to let him do whatever he wanted as long as it made him talk to people). 

Time passed by and Hyunsik was able to get rid of his casts and walk again. Hyunsik's friends kept on visiting Ilhoon from time to time, they seemed to genuinely care about him, which was really surprising to Ilhoon. After some time, Hyunsik was able to get out of the hospital and Ilhoon felt really sad, they had spent a lot of time together and he was afraid he wouldn't see him again. Until the first time Hyunsik visited him at the hospital, two days later. Ilhoon didn't know when he would go out of there and had started going back down when Hyunsik got out of the hospital. But whenever he came by, Ilhoon would get better. Hyunsik's friends still came to visit him from time to time, from all the times he saw them, he learned that Eunkwang and Minhyuk were indeed a couple and that surprisingly (he really wouldn't have guessed) Sungjae and Changsub (Ilhoon wasn't sure he had heard them not bickering about something), were actually going out together, and that Peniel was from the states and that he didn't just look nice, he was nice. Hyunsik was really nice too.   
He had this wonderful smile that warmed Ilhoon's heart. He was so good at talking to Ilhoon the doctor was amazed when  Hyunsik  managed to convince him to call his parents. His father didn't come to see him but sent a gift with a card, it was a book along with foods Ilhoon step-mother had cooked him (he felt very thankful because he wasn't expecting that much from him). And his mother had come running to the hospital. She had barged in and had stayed until she was reassured on Ilhoon's heath (both physically and mentally speaking). She came by a few times after that. After a few months, Ilhoon had gotten a lot better, he was thinking of going to work again (he had worked at the hospital but it was mainly manual work and he was starting to miss his old job). Ilhoon got allowed  to leave the hospital  but the doctor didn't want to let him live alone, at least not at first. He went to live with his mother for a while, she had broken up with her internet guy and moved back to the same city Ilhoon lived in. But this was only temporary, he didn't really liked how she was overprotective of him all the time, that's why, when Hyunsik kindly offered to be his roommate, he gladly accepted. As time went by, he started considering Hyunsik's friends as his friends too and day by day, grew more fond of Hyunsik. He realized he had fallen for him the day he went home after work and found him asleep on the couch, looking all innocent and cute in his sleep. Ilhoon put a blanket on him and wondered when exactly he had started to like him, figured he could think about that later, he had the time and softy stroke Hyunsik's head before going to bed.

Hyunsik was amazed at how far Ilhoon had come. He had witness the younger starting to smile again, to laugh, to make jokes and had slowly discovered the birght personality Ilhoon could have. Like really, he had thought he couldn't stop laughing the first time Ilhoon did his weird animal imitations to him.Seeing the will to live and to be happy come back into Ilhoon was pretty amazing. Hyunsik couldn't forget the first time Ilhoon had knocked to his hospital door. He seemed so small and genuinely concerned about Hyunsik's well being and Hyunsik had naturally found a way to make him comfortable, he was himself very comfortable with Ilhoon, talking to him was easy. He felt listened and he liked listening to the younger. Whether Ilhoon talked about how he used to hate his life or about what he had eaten for lunch, or even about how he wondered how to imitate a grasshopper accurately, Hyunsik liked to hear him talk and laugh.Ilhoon's laugh had taken a while to be heard but now it could be heard all the time, and the face he made when he laughed was just awesome.   
Hyunsik felt grateful for his friends who had somehow adopted Ilhoon in their circle, he was pretty sure it had helped him a lot... When Hyunsik had woken up, they were like "Hyunsik, Ilhoon is the cutest ever", "Hyunsik, don't let him go!" And on and on...     
Hyunsik was really glad to have gone on a jogging that day. Ilhoon had changed his all life, he had realized how lucky he had been all his life and that he could himself help other people too.   
He had realized he liked Ilhoon the first time he had heard him laugh.Seriously, it was like Ilhoon's laugh had opened a window and Hyunsik didn't want him to be away. When he had asked the younger if he wanted to be his roommate, he had felt very happy and relieved    when he had seen the look in Ilhoon's eyes.   
Time went by and they somehow got together, neither of them really knows when it started, it just happened. Their first kiss was after one of Ilhoon's appointment with his doctor, Hyunsik had taken him out for dinner and as they were walking home, Hyunsik had grabbed Ilhoon's hand, and they kissed in the middle of the street, a really sweet and soft kiss. They didn't care if there was anyone around, they were happy together and it was all that mattered.    
Ilhoon moved out for a while, it wasn't because of a fight or anything, he wanted to live alone for a while, and Hyunsik let him, why wouldn't he? He did spent most of his time at Ilhoon's though... which led later at them moving in together again...   
Eventually, Ilhoon had fewer and fewer appointments at the doctors and, whenever he went out of them, he felt amazed at what he could have missed if Hyunsik hadn't stopped on that day. 

Ilhoon now actually enjoyed his life. It had never felt so great to be alive and well. He had went a long way to get there, and now, enjoyed what he had the best he could. He had the best boyfriend ever (it always made him laugh to think of the fact he had suspected him to be a serial killer for about 5 minutes...). He had made up with both of his parents and he even approved of his mother's new boyfriend (a teacher).And so as he was sitting on the couch and huddling close to Hyunsik he thanked whoever or whatever coincidence that had made them meet and blushed a bit when Hyunsik turned to him to kiss him, asking if he had had a good day.       

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And the second part (and end) of the story will be up soon.  
> Have a great day!!


End file.
